SIRS OF THE NIGHT
by Neodamerung
Summary: NUNCA HEMOS ESTADO SOLOS...EN LA OSCURIDAD DE LA NOCHE UN MUNDO PARALELO HA DECIDIDO NUESTRO DESTINO, NUESTRA VIDA O NUESTRA MUERTE. PERO AHORA ESE MUNDO SE ENCUENTRA AMENAZADO. UNA ANOMALIA, UNA ETERNA GUERRA ENTRE DINASTIAS Y...CAPÌTULO 3 YA ARRIBA
1. Default Chapter

_**SIRS OF THE NIGHT**_

**CAPÌTULO 1:THE RED MOON**

Las oscuras nubes ocultaban la pàlida faz de la luna. Ni siquiera el ulular de los bùhos rompìa aquel sobrecogedor silencio. Los àrboles estaban mudos, las hojas callaban al paso de la brisa nocturna, los animales observaban el cielo, inquietantes, esperando respuesta a algo que les hablaba.

En mitad de aquella paz sepulcral, en donde la vida se habìa detenido durante unos instantes, se alzaba la mansión Heladiem. En uno de sus patios, rodeados de aromàticas y hermosas plantas se encontraba un hombre, de pelo blanquecino y aspecto maduro y rostro severo, con sus ojos clavados en el cielo, en la luna. Nada se podìa atisbar a oìr en la mansión. Una hermosa mujer, de largos y oscuros cabellos se acercò junto a èl.

-¿La luna roja?

-Si…-contestò aquel misterioso hombre tras unos segundos.

La hermosa mujer dio un leve suspiro y le volviò a preguntar:

-¿Y si es tan solo un desengaño?,¿Por qué seguir creyendo en una amenaza inexistente?

No respondiò, aquel hombre continuò observando la luna, hasta que segundos màs tarde exclamò:

-¡Ha desaparecido!

La hermosa mujer mirò al cielo y pudo ver como la luna habìa desaparecido sin màs.

-Tal vez se encuentre oculta tras las nubes y no…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando volviò a aparecer, disipando las nubes y dejando entrever un profundo e intenso color rojizo.

El hombre mirò a la mujer unos instantes pero esta no dijo nada, tan solo observaba estupefacta los cielos.

-Preparad mi armadura, el consejo deberà reunirse.

Lejos de aquel lugar, en plena ciudad de Nueva York, un hombre luchaba contra si mismo.

Los cristales del apartamento se encontraban empañados por el frìo, apenas una luz tenue procedente de la làmpara situada en una esquina del amplio salòn podìa iluminar aquel pequeño apartamento. En el suelo, un agente de policía escupìa sangre por la boca mientras se retorcìa de dolor. Cuatro de sus compañeros apuntaban con sus revolveres a Alexander mientras observaban atònitos como su compañero agonizaba tendido en el suelo.

-¿¡Què le has hecho!?-bramò uno de los agentes.

Alexander, de pelo largo y oscuro, agitò la cabeza horrorizado por lo que estaba viendo.

-¿¡Què le has hecho!?-volviò a gritar el mismo agente.

-¡No…no le he hecho nada!-intentaba decirse a si mismo y a los agentes.

-¡Ya basta!,¡Fuego a discreción!-ordenò el mismo agente.

El miedo y el frìo de la muerte recorrieron el cuerpo de Alexander, sabìa que aquel era su final, pero su cabeza se encontraba demasiado turbada como para asimilarlo.

Un furioso estampido ensordeciò los oìdos de Alexander. Abriò de nuevo los ojos, pues los habìa cerrado para no ver su tràgico destino, y descubriò a los agentes desplomados en el suelo, inmóviles e inertes. De sus cabezas, sangre brotaba sin cesar y sus revolveres en sus manos rigidas aun se mantenian.

-Se han…se han suicidado-se dijo a si mismo Alexander mientras intentaba contener el pánico y el terror.

El policía que se encontraba en el suelo habìa dejado de agitarse violentamente, ahora tan solo un hilo de sangre se desplazaba por su nariz.

Los sonidos de la calle, la gente gritar, las ordenes de la policia, el furioso viento impactar contra los empañados cristales del apartamento, los sonidos del terror, los sonidos del miedo, todo ello sumìa a Alexander en una inexplicable pesadilla de la que intentaba despertar pero no podìa. En la radio de aquellos difuntos hombres pudo Alexander oìr como el sargento de los agentes los llamaba insistentemente, preguntando que demonios les ocurrìa. Tras unos segundos de intenso y espeluznante silencio, se pudieron escuchar por la radio las ùltimas òrdenes del sargento; enviaba un grupo de operaciones especiales a por Alexander.

-No…No puedo matar a nadie mas…¡¡NO!!-se gritaba a si mismo mientras corrìa por el vestíbulo.

En su cabeza se mezclaban las imágenes de los cadáveres de los agentes, la agonìa de aquel moribundo policía y el terror de ser un asesino que no podìa reprimir sus sanguinarios actos.

Ya se encontraba en el tejado de aquel edificio de apartamentos, la policìa seguìa apostada alrededor de la calle, incluso vigilaba edificios colindantes. La gente se amontonaba junto a los controles policiales, expectantes de saber que estaba ocurriendo, algo que Alexander tambièn suplicaba por saber.

-Solo yo puedo acabar con esto….solo yo…-decìa Alexander angustiosamente mientras se dirigìa renqueante hacia el borde del tejado, dispuesto a terminar con su vida y sufrimiento.

El gèlido viento encogìa aùn mas el corazòn del joven y movìa su oscura cabellera. Ya se situaba en el borde, dispuesto a saltar, cuando una profunda voz acallò todo el desconcierto del muchacho.

-Serìa una làstima perder una gran promesa-dijo aquella profunda e irònica voz triunfal.

Cuando el muchacho se girò, una alta y fornida figura, de traje azulado, camisa blanca y gafas de sol oscuras se acercaba hacia èl. Su piel era tremendamente pàlida aun en la tenue oscuridad de la ciudad y en su cabeza no habìa cabellera alguna. Mientras aquella misteriosa figura se acercaba lentamente, un grupo de seis SWAT se apostaba ràpidamente junto a la puerta. Levantaron con gran rapidez sus ametralladoras para apuntar contra mi cuerpo y unas pequeñas linternas incorporadas en sus armas me alumbraban y señalaban mi silueta.

-No lo hagas, eres mas de lo que crees ser-dijo finalmente aquel hombre mientras se detuvo en seco a pocos metros de Alexander.

Un fugaz sentimiento de furia recorriò a Alexander poco antes de sentir como una ardiente mano oprimìa su helado pecho. Se sentìa morir, se sentìa caer al vacio…Poco antes de caer inconsciente al suelo pudo oìr como aquel hombre le decìa:

-Tù eres el final de toda esta escoria…no podìa dejarte escapar.

La luna habìa vuelto a su blanca faz, faz que iluminaba aquel esplèndido y espectacular mosaico del suelo. Las antorchas iluminaban con su vivo y ardiente fuego aquella sobrecogedora habitación circular, sobre la cual una amplia abertura dejaba pasar la luz de la luna. Siete lujosas sillas descansaban frente a la enorme y pètrea mesa circular que presidia la sala y en la cual habìa estampada la figura de un àngel negro con alas blancas. Seis hombres, armados con resplandecientes y lujosas armaduras se situaban en los laterales de la mesa y en mitad de ellos seis, presidiendo la mesa, se encontraba un adornado trono de madera y plata, en donde se sentaba un anciano, de aspecto cansado pero aun severo. El anciano, al contrario que los demàs presentes, vestìa una tùnica de color púrpura, la cual rozaba el suelo.

Entre aquellos hombres se encontraba Febos, el hombre de pelo blanco y aspecto maduro y severo.

-¿Acaso sigue este consejo sin creer en los testimonios dados?-preguntò Febos a todos aquellos hombres.

Uno de aquellos hombres, portador de una resplandeciente armadura púrpura respondiò:

-Febos, todos sabemos hasta que punto a llegado tu obsesión por encontrar una anomalìa en nuestra Sagrada Regla. Se que este consejo solo representa a unas pocas familias y clanes, pero insto a que se prohiba al lìder de la dinastía Geb, Febos, a que parta en otra desastrosa expedición en busca de esa anomalía producto de sus desvariaciones.

Febos se levantò ràpidamente de su asiento de piedra y mirando fijamente a los ojos a aquel que le habìa contradicho le contestò:

-En la Sagrada Regla aparece la mención de una anomalía, que deberìa ser recogida por un clan o familia antes de que alterase la existencia entre humanos y Sangre Oscuras. Si a eso llamàis desvariar, tal vez lo haga, pero por el bien de todos nosotros.

Un silencio invadiò a todos los presentes en aquella sala. El anciano que presidìa la mesa y la reuniòn sentenciò con una voz frágil pero rotunda:

-Asì sea Febos, creo que el consejo de Niflheim aprueba tu búsqueda.

Todos aquellos hombres, exceptuando al caballero de la armadura púrpura, asintieron.

-Pero-prosiguiò el anciano-si por algún motivo tu encuentro con aquel que piensas ser la anomalía se viese en peligro de nuestra raza o de nuestro equilibrio, no dudarìamos en tomar las medidas oportunas para evitarlo…incluyendo la muerte de uno de los nuestros.

Febos realizò una profunda reverencia ante el consejo, tras lo cual dijo:

-Pueden estar seguros de que si mi intento de encontrar a la anomalìa fracasase, estarìa dispuesto a pagar con mi vida mi error.

Una blanca habitación era todo lo que Alexander atisbaba a vislumbrar. Un espejo al fondo reflejaba su demacrado aspecto. Le habìan conectado numerosos electrodos en la cabeza y en la cara tenìa marcas de contusiones y sangre. Sus manos estaban presas por unas fèrreas esposas y se encontraba agotado, casi sin sentido. Cuando despertò ya se encontraba en aquella misteriosa sala. Querìa recordar algo, llegar a descubrir porquè se encontraba allì, pero no podìa, su mente estaba cubierta de brumas.

Entonces, en aquella misteriosa habitación una puerta se abriò y el mismo hombre fornido, alto, calvo, de faz muy pàlida y gafas oscuras, ese mismo hombre se adentrò en la habitación, la cual era bastante pequeña. Una mesa situada entre Alexander y el misterioso hombre, esa era la distancia que los separaba. Horribles y vagos recuerdos vinieron a la memoria de Alexander en ese mismo momento. Apenas pudo levantar el rostro cuando el misterioso hombre comenzò a hablar tras un largo rato en silencio.

-Estoy seguro que te preguntas que demonios estàs haciendo aquì, estoy seguro de que ni te imaginas que eres realmente…Nadie sabe exactamente quien o que es. Pero sin embargo tù puedes ayudarme a descubrirlo. ¿Acaso tù mataste a esos hombres?

El debilitado y contusionado rostro de Alexander negò con un lento movimiento de cabeza, pues no podìa pronunciar palabra alguna.

-No, no fuiste tù mi querido amigo. Fue tu deseo, el deseo que nos une a nosotros dos. Este-decìa cada vez mas exaltado-Este solo es un traje que nos cubre a ambos. Ambos sabemos que hay algo mas, ambos sabemos que no somos aquello que creemos ser. Ambos odiamos esta realidad llena de mentiras, por eso tu…tu vas a darme respuestas.

Tras decir estas ùltimas palabras, se quitò las gafas lentamente, dejando a la luz una impactante imagen. Sus ojos y la parte del rostro que los rodeaban estaban quemados por completo y en estos mismos ojos, dos grandes pupilas negras marcaban un profundo terror. Por primera vez, la mente de Alexander intentò salir de aquella bruma que la invadìa, reflejando en su rostro el desconcierto y el miedo.

Las frìas y pàlidas manos de aquel hombre apretaron fuertemente la cara de Alexander.

-Dìmelo Alexander…Dime que es, dime como puedo acabar con este sufrimiento-decìa con un habla resoplante y cada vez màs histèrica-Dime como puedo poner fin a esta plaga…¡¡Dime como devolver este mundo a quienes les pertenece!!

Mientras las negras pupilas se les clavaban en la mente, volvìa a sentir aquella sensación, la sensación de morir, de sentir el frìo manto en su pecho, pero esta vez sintiò algo diferente…sintiò que podìa resistirse, no por mucho tiempo.

Tras unos angustiosos segundos en los que tan solo el acelerado resoplar del misterioso hombre perturbaba el silencio de la sala, algo le detuvo. Apartò las manos de la faz de Alexander y volviò a colocarse las gafas mientras se levantaba, pues se habìa inclinado hasta la mesa. Alexander se sentìa agotado, tremendamente fatigado y fuera de si, una especie de estado de shock lo invadìa.

-Esta bien…-dijo el misterioso hombre.

Entonces dos agentes SWAT entraron en la sala, desconectaron los electrodos de la cabeza de Alexander y lo condujeron fuera de la habitación, a rastras, pues no podìa mantenerse en pie, hacia una celda.


	2. SIRS OF THE NIGHT:CAPÌTULO 2

**CAPÌTULO 2:THE MAN AND THE MIND**

Dos tensas cuerdas sujetadas a los fèrreos grilletes metàlicos le alzaban los brazos en el aire. Sus piernas tambièn se encontraban prisioneras de la misma forma y sus ojos se encontraban cegados por un artilugio metàlico que le rodeaba la cara. Fatigado, cansado y atemorizado, tan solo era sujeto por aquellos aparatos que lo mantenìan preso, pues de no ser asì, se desplomarìa inerte en el suelo.

Silencio, solo silencio. Ni los pasos de un guardia, ni el murmurar de otros presos…Se encontraba aislado, aislado en su propia mente, en su propio horror y desconcierto. Minutos, horas pasaron sin que nada imperturbase aquel fustigador silencio.

Entonces un horrendo grito de dolor logrò adentrarse en aquella celda, unos disparos y después silencio, aquel sepulcral silencio. Tras unos largos segundos, la puerta de la celda se abriò, dejando entrever entre la oscuridad del pasillo, dos siluetas apostadas frente a la puerta. La oscuridad ocultaba sus rostros, pero su voz los delataba.

-Tranquilo, pronto saldremos de aquì-dijo una sincera y apaciguada voz femenina.

La otra figura se habìa colocado tras Alexander e instantes después, multitud de chispas saltaron de las cuerdas que le mantenìan preso. Una poderosa mano le arrancò el artilugio metàlico de la cabeza, pero aùn asì, apenas podìa vislumbrar nada. Entonces un destello, un vendaval de aire que recorrìa toda la celda y vuelta a la oscuridad.

La luz de la luna le hizo despertar, no sabìa cuanto tiempo llevarìa durmiendo, ni tan siquiera sabìa donde se encontraba, tan solo que la luz de la luna entraba por un amplio balcòn. Se levantò de la cama y se dirigiò a este balcòn, desde donde pudo ver un espeso bosque extendièndose frente a èl. La luna lo habìa embelesado, no conseguìa recordar cuanto tiempo habìa pasado desde la ùltima vez que la habrìa visto tan hermosa.

Una madura voz dijo a sus espaldas:

-Bienvenido, Alexander

Sùbitamente, Alexander se volviò y pudo ver la imagen de un hombre robusto, de pelo corto y castaño, vestido con una camisa de lino dorado. Se trataba de Febos.

-¿¡Quién eres!?,¿¡Qué demonios està pasando!?-preguntò desesperado Alexander.

-Tranquilizate-decìa con voz calmada Febos-Has vuelto a donde debìas volver.

-¿De què estàs hablando?

-¿Acaso tu mataste a aquellos hombres?,¿Acaso querìas matarlos?

-¡No!-respondiò irritado

-Fue tu mente, no querìas morir y te defendiste. Es una tècnica de los Sangre Oscura

-¿Los que?

-Alexander, se que lo que vas a oìr no es fácil, ni tan siquiera sè si podràs asimilarlo, pero es la verdad, tuya es la opciòn de creer o no creer.

Tras unos expectantes segundos, volviò a hablar.

-Siempre se nos ha renegado de la historia, siempre se nos expulsò de vuestro mundo, tanto que llegamos a ser olvidados. Creamos un mundo diferente, un mundo paralelo en la noche, un mundo en el que los Sangre Oscura pudieramos vivir en paz. Pero no siempre fue asì. En un principio los Sangre Oscura se negaron a vivir apartados de los demàs humanos, pero el odio que estos nos profesaban era mayor que nuestra voluntad.

-¿Què?,¡Estàs delirando!-le interrumpiò Alexander

-¿Acaso puedes explicarme porque aquellos agentes se suicidaron ante tì?

Alexander callò. No sabìa porquè, no sabìa porque toda aquella gente le buscaba pero no podìa creer en todo aquello.

-Asì pues-continuò diciendo Febos- Tuvimos que ocultarnos en la noche, reunirnos en clanes, en familias, en dinastías…Pero la uniòn fue efìmera. Pronto surgieron aquellos que buscaban venganza contra los humanos que los despreciaron por ser diferentes, aquellos que su sed de venganza les llevò a convertirse en asesinos de ambos bandos, aquellos que lucharon y murieron por una nueva uniòn jamàs alcanzada. Los Sangre Oscura se fueron dispersando cada vez mas y màs, perdiendo su rastro pero dejando su marca. Diferentes familias y dinastías formaron consejos, consejos que debatìan entrar en la guerra o defender la paz. La guerra y el enfrentamiento ha sido la tinta con la que se ha escrito nuestra historia. Pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias, una ùnica regla nos unìa, la Sagrada Regla. En ella aparecìa nuestra eterna lucha entre los de nuestra misma raza y tambièn el peligro de nuestra extinción.

-¿El peligro de la extinción?-preguntò inquietado Alexander.

-El peligro de una anomalía, de un Sangre Oscura sin dinastía, sin familia ni clan. Un Sangre Oscura de ninguna descendencia, un Sangre Oscura que traerìa el final sin principio, la muerte sin la vida…-tras una breve pausa Febos concluyò- Ese Sangre Oscura sin descendencia eres tù.

Segundos pasaron, segundos en los que la mente de Alexander volvìa a aquella bruma, aquella espesa bruma que todo lo invadìa.

-¿Còmo…còmo es posible?,¿Porquè…porquè yo?-preguntaba un confundido Alexander.

-Nadie escapa a su destino Alexander…Tus poderes, tu descontrol, la profecìa…Todo te delata.

-¡No!-gritò un cada vez màs confundido y horrorizado Alexander-¡No puede ser!,¡Me estàs engañando!,¡Todo esto es…!

-Todo esto es real-le espetò Febos

-Soy…¡Soy una amenaza!,¡Soy un peligro para este mundo!-gritaba desconsolado Alexander.

No pudo aguantar màs, sus piernas se derrumbaron sobre la madera del balcòn y sus ojos contenìan làgrimas de un profundo pesar y horror.

-No Alexander, no lo eres. Ahora eres parte de este mundo y estàs en mis manos, no dejarè que te pase nada,¿Entiendes? No te dejarè solo…Ahora eres parte de esta dinastía y parte de este camino y no dejarè que te conviertas en esa amenaza.

Febos se habìa inclinado hacia Alexander, el cual sentìa recorrer el frìo en sus venas.

-Ahora descansa…Y despierta mañana descubriendo la realidad y olvidando el sueño.

Los rayos del sol despertaron de su aletargado sueño a Alexander. Aquella càlida sensación le acogìa y deseaba no apartarse de ella. Habìa sentido el frìo de la muerte, del horror, el frìo del destino incierto. Aquellos rayos de luz apenas podìan iluminar la oscura habitación en la que se encontraba. Una mullida y amplia cama acogìa el cuerpo de Alexander, el cual ya se habìa recuperado. Tras unos segundos de confusiòn comenzò a recordar todo lo ocurrido…y todo lo revelado. Se apresurò en levantarse y en abrir plenamente la ventana tras la cual la luz del sol se retenìa. Tras esta ventana pudo ver la claridad del dìa, una claridad que iluminaba un bello y espeso bosque, tan verde como la hierba, tan alto como la luna. La habitación estaba decorada muy austeramente, tan solo una mesa baja y unos cuantos cojines a su alrededor ocupaban el espacio de aquella habitación. Los ropajes de Alexander tambièn eran diferentes, tan solo vestìa un còmodo y largo patalòn de lino azul, con el dorado emblema de un lobo saltando grabado en su pernera derecha. Se dirigiò ràpidamente hacia una de las puertas correderas del fondo, las cuales poseìan dibujos y grabados con escenas de animales en reposo. Tras la puerta, un amplio patio se abrìa hacia èl. Este patio se encontraba rodeado de mas pasillos interiores y mas porches como en el que el se encontraba. Multitud de frescas y hermosas flores adornaban cada rincón de aquellos pasillos y de aquel patio. Cada parte de aquel lugar poseìa dibujos y grabados distintos, pero todos en un color azulado. Tras observar todo esto, Alexander pudo descubrir a Febos y a un grupo de personas, frente a èl. Se encontraban junto a una grande y espectacular fuente que despedìa un agua clara y cristalina. Esta fuente estaba formada por un enorme lobo subido en lo alto de grandes rocas, acompañado por un bùho que vigilaba en aquellas rocas y la mitad del cuerpo de un hombre que de entre aquellas piedras salìa. De todos ellos y de multitud de orificios mas, salìa aquella agua cristalina.

Febos callò al ver aparecer a Alexander, lo observò detenidamente y se fue acercando hacia èl lentamente.

-Bienvenido a la dinastía Geb, bienvenido a tu nuevo mundo, tu verdadero mundo.

Alexander no podìa articular palabra ni mostrar expresión alguna. Su mente desconcertada y furiosa consigo mismo le habìa llevado a un estado de inconsciencia, todas aquellas revelaciones debìan ser asimiladas por sì mismo, aunque su propia mente lo renegaba.

Unos frìos segundos pasaron en los que las miradas de ambos hombres se cruzaron en un mismo punto. Nadie dijo nada, incluso parecìa callar el sonido del agua caer en la fuente. Las personas que se situaban tras Febos, dos hombres y tres mujeres, realizaron una profunda reverencia, todas ellas sin apartar su puño derecho de su corazòn.

-Permite que te los presente. Ellos seràn parte de tu vida a partir de este momento.- se girò y fue señalando con su mano a cada uno de ellos mientras los nombraba.

-Arges, capitàn de la guardia de la mansión-dijo señalando a un hombre alto, protegido con una armadura azulada y portador de una larga espada-Mindo, jefe de sirvientes-dijo señalando a un hombre de estatura media, con poco pelo y muy delgado el cual vestía unos ropajes marrones-Naede, jefa de sirvientas-dijo señalando a una mujer anciana, con el pelo recogido en un moño y que vestía una túnica rosácea-Dafne, mi prometida- dijo señalando a una hermosa y esbelta mujer de ojos negros como la noche y pelo largo, color azabache, cuyo rostro desprendía fuerza y alegría. Vestía una larga túnica roja, parecida a un kimono.

Finalmente, mostró ante los ojos de Alexander a su hija:

-Esta es mi hija, Nuth-dijo señalando a una joven, tan hermosa como Dafne, de mirada rebelde y dorado cabello, el cual le llegaba por la cintura.

Todos llevaban el semblante dorado del lobo saltando grabado en sus ropajes y en la reluciente armadura del capitán.

-Ahora ven conmigo, te mostrarè la mansión-invitò Febos a Alexander.

Alexander caminaba junto a Febos mientras dejaban atràs a aquel sèquito. Caminaron durante un buen rato mientras Febos le iba indicando las numerosas estancias, salones y aposentos de la mansión, la cual era enorme. Cuando llegaron a la torre que presidía toda la mansión, allà en lo alto, en donde las personas callaban y la naturaleza hablaba, Febos y Alexander mantuvieron su primera conversación tras todo lo ocurrido. Ambos se encontraban apoyados sobre la baranda de madera, observando el espeso bosque y sintiendo la caricia del viento en sus rostros.

-Sè que no has elegido dejar atràs toda tu vida, todos tus recuerdos y todo lo vivido, pero es el destino quien te ha traido hasta aquì y nadie puede luchar contra el destino, contra su destino.

Febos y Alexander continuaban observando el horizonte, en donde el bosque se extendìa con belleza. Eternos minutos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a mencionar palabra alguna. Tras esos eternos instantes, Alexander rompió su silencio y su desconcierto:

-Entonces no somos libres…nunca lo seremos. Nunca podremos ser felices, gozar de nuestra libertad…Nunca podremos elegir.

-Tal vez-respondió rápidamente Febos- Pero podemos engañar a nuestro sufrimiento, podemos crear nuestra propia libertad asumiendo nuestra elección.

-¿Qué elección?, Si ni tan siquiera podemos elegir que somos o que queremos ser, no podemos tener opción ni elección.

-Pero podemos crearla, podemos crear a partir de nada un todo, podemos crear un nuevo mundo en donde podamos asumir nuestra realidad y cargar con ella. Por eso te conduje hasta aquí, Alexander, porque tú tortura, tu caos, sería la soledad. Ahora puedes crear un nuevo mundo, una nueva realidad junto a nosotros, junto a los que te defenderán.

-Pero aùn asì es un camino que solo yo puedo recorrer.-respondiò

Febos asintiò.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedo saber que es verdad, que todo esto no es mas que mi propia falsedad, que otra ilusión de mi mente desesperada?

-Porque lo estàs sintiendo Alexander. Tus sentidos podràn engañarte, podràs ver cosas irreales, oir muchas falsedades pero nunca podràs sentir algo que no sea verdadero.

Fue en aquel momento cuando Alexander encontrò un dèbil haz de luz al final de un mundo cubierto por las sombras.

Tras esa esperanzadora conversación con Febos, bajaron hasta la puerta de entrada a la mansión, tras pasar el adoquinado patio lleno de preciosas y fragantes flores, estanques cristalinos y adornados faroles pendientes de los tejados. Dos guardas armados con lanzas y de armadura tambièn azulada pero menos ostentosa que la del capitàn, les abrieron las puertas hacia el exterior.

Fuera, un sol resplandeciente alumbraba todos los rincones. Un ancho camino de piedra llegaba hasta la puerta de los muros de la mansión, en donde unas estacas de madera sostenìan alargadas banderas con el conocido emblema de la dinastía Geb. Febos le condujo hasta el lateral de la mansión, la cual se encontraba rodeada por el bosque. En uno de los claros que rodeaba a la mansión, entre la mansión y la entrada al bosque, esperaban dos hombres. Uno era alto y fornido, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y de aspecto muy severo; el otro era claramente mas anciano, de pelo canoso pero de mirada afable. El hombre de aspecto severo vestìa una camisa sin mangas, bastante raída, de color grisàceo, al igual que sus pantalones. Sin embargo el anciano llevaba una larga tùnica verdosa, bastante cuidada y hermosa.

Al llegar hasta ellos, Febos le presentò a Alexander a aquellos hombres:

-Alexander, estos dos hombres seràn tus instructores. Magnus, tu instructor de manejo de espada y batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo señalando al hombre de la coleta- y Essex, tu instructor de Fuerza Psìquica-dijo mostrando al anciano afable.

Ambos hombres realizaron una profunda reverencia, tras lo cual Alexander preguntò:

-¿Fuerza Psiquica?

-Si joven, no es solo tu cuerpo quien ha de tomar las decisiones en la batalla, tambièn has de usar tu mente. Tengo entendido que ya has experimentado esos poderes-contestò el anciano con voz pausada y tranquila.

Entonces aquellos terribles recuerdos invadieron de nuevo la mente de Alexander y el miedo y el horror volvieron a turbarle. El agonizante rostro del policía le iba atormentando cada vez màs, cuando Magnus le devolviò a la realidad con su poderosa voz.

-Bien muchacho, tienes mucho que aprender, serà mejor empezar cuanto antes ¿ Estas preparado?-decìa Magnus mientras apoyaba sus pesadas manos sobre los hombros de Alexander.

El muchacho asintiò con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras intentaba escapar de aquel pasado que no querìa volver a recordar. Mientras lo llevaban camino adelante, Alexander observò como un gesto de orgullo y satisfacción invadìa el rostro de Febos.


	3. CAPÌTULO 3:FEEL THE EARTH

**CAPÌTULO 3: FEEL THE EARTH**

Habìan caminado bastante tiempo, adentràndose en la inmensidad del bosque, el cual les acogìa bajo su quieto y silencioso manto. Nada se movìa en aquel bosque, ni animales ni plantas. La brisa que antes acariciaba sus mejillas ahora habìa quedado muerta. Habìan llegado a una misteriosa zona en la que los àrboles parecìan morir. Estos eran tan altos que parecìan rasgar el cielo y carecìan totalmente de hojas. Su palidez grisàcea recordaba a los envejecidos rostros de un anciano. En ese misterioso bosque, los àrboles se entrecruzaban constantemente unos con otros aunque la luz del sol podìa alumbrar el tambièn pàlido follaje.

En un momento del camino se detuvieron en un pequeño claro circular, en donde dos grandes estacas de madera reposaban sobre el tronco de un árbol. Febos se apartò a un lado, expectante y observador, Essex hizo lo mismo. Magnus se acercò hasta una de las estacas y la lanzò contra Alexander. Este la cogiò hábilmente en un arrebato de agilidad.

-Bien-comenzò a decir Magnus-Comencemos con tu entrenamiento de combate armado. Estas estacas seràn tus primeras armas de mano. Con ellas aprenderàs todo lo necesario sobre el manejo bàsico de tu futura espada.

-No he manejado nunca una espada ni he practicado mètodo de lucha alguna-le interrumpiò Alexander.

-Lo sabemos, por eso aquì aprenderàs todo lo necesario para un noble guerrero-Tras una breve pausa continuò diciendo-Ahora veremos cuales son tus puntos fuertes y tus puntos dèbiles. Coge la estaca con las dos manos y ponte en guardia, te atacarè suavemente para que tengas tiempo de defenderte.

Ambos se pusieron cara a cara, con las estacas preparadas, listas para atacar y defender.

Un leve grito precediò al ataque de Magnus, el cual dirigiò un primer golpe hacia la cabeza de Alexander. Este alzò la estaca ràpidamente y detuvo la ira de Magnus. Este retrocediò y le propinò unos cuatro golpes mas, de los cuales solo pudo detener los dos primeros, pues los dos siguientes se le clavaron en el costado y en el hombro. Tras estos fuertes golpes, Alexander tirò la estaca y cayò al suelo, renqueante por un poco de aire el cual le faltaba tras aquellos duros golpes.

-Agilidad, tienes buena agilidad para empezar chico-decìa Magnus mientras tendìa una mano a Alexander para que se pusiese en piè.

El entrenamiento continuò, pero esta vez mas calmado. Magnus le enseñò multitud de tècnicas, posiciones y manejos de espada, a la vez que Essex y Febos observaban pensativos.

El entrenamiento concluyò, con el agotamiento y el cansancio recorriendo el cuerpo de Alexander y con la satisfacción en el rostro de Febos.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la mansión, Febos le dijo:

-Lo has hecho muy bien.

-¿Muy bien?-le preguntò sorprendido Alexander a su mentor.

-Es la constancia la que hace al guerrero y no su temprana habilidad, tenlo presente.

Unos silenciosos segundos transcurrieron hasta que Alexander le volviò a preguntar:

-¿Què clase de lugar es este bosque?

-Este bosque refleja nuestra existencia, es un bosque desierto, sumido en una eterna noche. En el se hacen nuestros hombres y se acaban nuestras vidas. En ese bosque reside el alma de todos aquellos que mueren por y con nuestra raza.

-¿Dónde vuelven las almas de los difuntos?-inquiriò de nuevo Alexander

-Si, pero tan solo en este mundo terrenal, en un mundo espiritual vuelven al origen. El origen es algo que todos nosotros desconocemos, pero que a su vez todos encontraremos en el fin.

-La muerte-dijo escuetamente Alexander.

-Asì es. Este bosque es llamado Elisseum y es sagrado para todo clan, familia o dinastía existente en este mundo. Muchos han matado en sus dominios, en los dominios del Elisseum, esos hombres han quedado malditos para siempre.

-¿Malditos para siempre?

-Alexander…No solo Sangre Oscuras de forma humana habitan este mundo.

Con aquella misteriosa respuesta salieron del bosque, con la luz del atardecer tiñiendo de rojo la esbelta fachada de la mansión.

La noche ya habìa acogido en sus delicados brazos a todos los habitantes de aquella mansión. Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro apresuradamente, buscando telas, preparando los manjares de la cena, decorando los corredores. Al parecer aquella noche era un tanto especial, pues el líder de la familia Shou, Seth Shou y su hijo Susanoo Shou iban a asistir a una cena en la mansión. Shou y Geb eran dos dinastías y familias totalmente contrapuestas, rivales desde tiempos desconocidos nunca habìan firmado una tregua segura, hasta ese dìa. La llegada de Alexander, la llamada anomalia, habìa provocado que ambas familias, tambièn pertenecientes al Niflheim, el Consejo Sagrado; se volviesen a unir, al menos temporalmente.

-Supongo que te estaràs preguntando que es todo ese bullicio,¿No es cierto?-le dijo Essex en aquella pequeña pero acogedora habitación.

Aquella tarde-noche, tras el descanso del entrenamiento de Magnus, Alexander habìa comenzado su instrucción de Fuerza Psìquica. Aquel entrenamiento se impartìa en una pequeña habitación de la mansión, la cual parecìa aislada del resto del recinto, pues su silencio era sobrecogedor. Se encontraba austeramente adornada y carecìa de ventanas o de orificio alguno màs que la puerta corredera. Una luz tènue, proveniente de unos candiles situados en varios puntos de la estancia eran la ùnica luz que poseìan. Se encontraban frente a frente, sentados en el suelo, observàndose detenidamente.

Aquella primera clase, dijo Essex, le explicarìa todo aquel desconcertante mundo, mundo que deberìa conocer.

Tras asentir Alexander a la pregunta de Essex, este continuò:

-Estàn preparando la cena de esta noche. Es una noche especial. Esta noche se volveràn a reunir tras largos siglos de batalla, dos familias totalmente diferentes, los Shou y los Geb. Los Shou siempre han sido una familia misteriosa y apartada, alejada de cualquier contacto con otra misma familia del Niflheim.

-¿El Niflheim?-preguntò Alexander.

-Si, el Consejo Sagrado de este territorio. Como ya sabes, desde tiempos inmemoriables, los Sangre Oscura se han enfrentado entre si. Èpocas de paz, èpocas de guerra, un sin fin de asesinatos y de derramamientos de sangre injustificados. A nosotros nos ha tocado vivir una època de relativa calma. Las grandes guerras han finalizado pero las batallas siguen sucedièndose bajo el telòn. Duelos, asesinatos…Pero es nuestra naturaleza y no podemos remediarlo. Pues bien, diferentes clanes, familias y dinastías de todo el mundo se agruparon en Consejos Sagrados, para poder asumir asì la dispersión de nuestra raza. Nuestro Consejo Sagrado es el Niflheim y està formado por seis dinastías y familias.

-Entonces los Sangre Oscuras no estàn tan dispersos como para su olvido.-comentò Alexander

-No, pero aùn asì, en los diferentes consejos surgen las diferencias.-le respondiò.

Tras una breve pausa continuò:

-Los Shou siempre han sido una familia poderosa, de gran influencia en el Niflheim, pero de no toda la influencia que quisieran. Siempre han rivalizado con los Geb, pero ahora tu llegada les ha hecho firmar una tregua. Esta tregua no tiene otro fin que tu destino.

-¿Mi destino?-preguntò un poco asustado Alexander

-Si joven Alexander, lo que tu consigas, lo que tus hechos engendren, lo que tus decisiones afecten, todo ello es observado atentamente por todos los Sangre Oscuras. No es solo el Niflheim, tambièn otras familias se han percatado ya de tu presencia y esperan tus frutos. Si eres como ellos temen, una amenaza que traerìa consigo el caos y el desequilibrio, te perseguiràn hasta la muerte.

-¿Què?-preguntò un alarmado y asustado Alexander.

-No, no temas, eres tu quien tiene que decidir que ser y hasta donde llegar. Eres tu quien ha de decidir que caminos tomar y que decisiones aceptar. Si eres justo, un Sangre Oscura que no busca la guerra ni la muerte, el Consejo Sagrado te aceptarà como uno màs.

-¿Por què…por què creen que soy una amenaza?-inquiriò perturbado.

-Porque eres algo inusual, algo que rompe la tradición. Pero vuelvo a decirte que te tranquilices. Tienes mucho que aprender y que descubrir en este mundo.

El tiempo desde entonces habìa pasado muy lentamente, Essex se habìa marchado de la sala, dejando a un Alexander ya no intrigado de aquel mundo, sino intrigado de si mismo y preguntàndose quien serìa realmente y que querìan de èl.

Una de las sirvientas del señor Febos habìa irrumpido en la pequeña habitación, dejando que el bullicio se adentrase en la silenciosa sala y despertando de su letanìa al joven.

-El señor Febos le espera en sus aposentos, desea hablar con usted-decìa mientras realizaba una pronunciada reverencia.

Aùn un poco desconcertado, Alexander se levantò y caminò junto a la sirvienta, la cual le condujo hasta los que eran sus aposentos.

Allì se encontraban Febos y dos sirvientes que manejaban un sedoso y azulado traje, parecido al que vestìa Febos en aquella ocasión.

-Serà mejor que te vistas, los Shou estaràn al llegar.

Fue lo ùnico que dijo Febos, en un tono serio pero esforzado por sonreir. Los sirvientes comenzaron a vestirle aquel azulado traje, con dorados dibujos y el inconfundible emblema del lobo a sus espaldas.

Los sirvientes le volvieron a conducir, esta vez hacia la Sala de Comensales, en donde ya esperaban los Shou junto a Febos, su prometida Dafne y su hija Nuth.

Al entrar en la sala, una gran mesa baja de madera presidìa la habitación. Esta habitación era visiblemente màs alta y mas ostentosamente decorada que las otras. A cada lateral de la habitación se encontraban dos sirvientas vestidas con elegantes trajes rosados. Tanto los Shou como los Geb se encontraban ya sentados frente a la mesa. Una de las sirvientas le indico su posición, se sentarìa frente a Febos, el cual presidìa la mesa.

-Siento mi tardanza, honorables señores.-se excusò Alexander al sentarse en uno de aquellos confortables cojines de seda.

-Vaya, veo que los humanos tambièn aprendèis modales.-comentò una altiva, jovial y arrogante voz.

Se trataba de Susanoo Shou, el primogènito del señor Seth. Era un joven de altura media, de pelo negro y largo y poseedor de un rostro muy cuidado cuyo ùnico defecto era una pequeña cicatriz en el labio superior.

-Es algo fácil de aprender en humanos y Sangre Oscuras, aunque no todos saquen provecho de ellos.-le respondiò Febos.

Susanoo borrò de inmediato aquella sonrisa socarrona de su rostro y una profunda mirada de desprecio lo envolviò.

Seth era un hombre de aspecto maduro, de escaso pelo y barba a medio crecer. Tanto su hijo como èl mismo vestìan dos atuendos púrpuras con el emblema de una negra serpiente enroscada en una larga y afilada espada, la cual parecìa ser una katana.

-Asì que este joven muchacho es la…anomalia-A Seth parecìa costarle trabajo decir aquella palabra.-Pareces fuerte y lleno de energìa, estoy seguro de que lograràs grandes cosas, chico.

La profunda voz de Seth le provocaba un sentimiento parecido al que le provocaban sus verdes ojos. Un sentimiento de repulsión, de odio pero a su vez de respeto.

-No espero conseguir nada, tan solo ser un Sangre Oscura y adaptarme-contestò escuetamente Alexander.

Tras una leve risa, Seth le dijo:

-En tan poco tiempo ya has adquirido el espìritu de un Geb, pero has de saber que no es solo el ser sino el poder.

-Creo que èl mismo ha de elegir a que quiere optar y no ninguno de nosotros. Solo asì descubrirà quien es y que ha de ser.

Un incòmodo silencio volviò a inundar la estancia, silencio que fue roto por Susanoo:

-Bien, Alexander, supongo que ha sido difícil adaptarse a un nuevo mundo, un mundo superior al que conocìas.

Estas palabras provocaron un gesto de disgusto en todos los presentes, incluido Seth.

-Tal vez sea sobrenatural al ya conocido por mì, pero no creo que un mundo en el que tambièn, al igual que el de los humanos, predomina la guerra sea mejor que ningún otro.

-La diferencia, es la razòn. Ellos no saben por que luchan, nosotros si.-contestò con arrogancia Susanoo.

-¿Porquè no nos habla el señor Febos de la vida que te otorgarà?-preguntò a Febos cambiando de tema Seth.

Febos no tardò en responder.

-Alexander serà un Geb màs, pues yo creìa en èl y en èl seguirè creyendo. Serà educado como un Sangre Oscura màs, aprenderà por si mismo los valores que ha de defender y no por nadie màs.

-¿Asì crees?-le interrumpiò Seth.-¿Crees que la disciplina, la elecciòn de un camino o la creencia en algo desconocido completamente es algo personal? Tiene que ser guiado, debe ser guiado en ese camino y si un señor como Febos no puede cumplir ese cometido, me temo que ha de ser otra persona la indicada para tan importante tarea.

Los ojos de Seth brillaban màs que nunca y màs que nunca Alexander sentìa aquel desprecio.

-El señor Febos me encontrò, el señor Febos cree en mì y èl serà quien me guìe.-respondiò fulminantemente Alexander a Seth, con una profunda y severa mirada.

A partir de entonces la cena fue mucho mas silenciosa, con algunos comentarios de Seth alabando de hermosura de Dafne y Nuth y poco màs.

Acabada la cena, Alexander se despidiò de los Shou y fue conducido hacia sus aposentos, pues aun no conocìa la mansión completamente.

Tenìa ganas de hablar con Febos, de zanjar aquella conversación, de expresarle su lealtad y su gratitud pero tambièn el miedo que sentìa de si mismo. En todo ello pensaba Alexander cuando el fino manto del sueño le cubriò completamente en la oscuridad de su habitación, esperando impaciente la llegada del dìa siguiente.


	4. FORGOTTEN MEMORIES

**CAPÌTULO 4: FORGOTTEN MEMORIES**

Se encontraba en la Sala Principal, comiendo solo aquel desayuno a base de arroz y pescado. La gran mesa se imponìa ante Alexander, haciendo resurgir las palabras del señor Seth la noche anterior. Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, ni tan siquiera el ruido de los pàjaros cantandole al amanecer enturbiaba aquella paz. Poco antes de terminar el arroz, apareciò Essex, con su caracterìstica tùnica verde y su mirada afable. Se sentò en el extremo de la mesa de donde el muchacho se encontraba y comentò:

-Sè que esperas al señor Febos, pero hoy no podrà atenderte. Ha partido hacia el Niflheim.

Alexander no sabìa porquè, pero ya se habìa percatado de aquella respuesta. La ausencia del señor Febos hacìa que la mansión se tornase en el silencio y en la practica inactividad, como si le faltasen las agujas a un delicado reloj, tal era su importancia. Tras una breve pausa continuò diciendo:

-Estos primeros dìas no deben ser de entrenamiento, debes adaptarte a tu nuevo mundo, pero no podemos perder mas tiempo. Por ello comenzaràs a partir de hoy la que serà tu vida de aprendiz; no aprenderàs ni captaràs mas de aquello que tus instructores te muestren, no rehusaràs de cumplir una orden ni cuestionaràs nuestra autoridad asì como no revelaràs los secretos y tècnicas que te sean revelados.

El rostro de Essex borrò aquella sensación afable y armoniosa que transmitìa en un principio, ahora sus ojos eran mas profundos que antes y su mirada penetraba en la mente de Alexander haciendole saber todas aquellas reglas que le convertìan en un aprendiz de tales maestros.

-En primer lugar te mostrarè como se accede al Niflheim pero su acceso solo pueden alcanzarlo aquellos que dominen la condiciòn Psìquica.

Dos criadas apartaron los platos del desayuno y Essex guiò al muchacho hacia el patio de la zona Este, en donde unos estaques se situaban bajo el alto muro y un pequeño camino de piedra conducìa hacia un pabellón alejado de las demàs estructuras. Este pabellón se encontraba menos adornado que los demas, incluso parecìa carecer de decoración alguna si no fuese por sus apagados colores verde y rojo. Dos soldados se encontraban apostados frente a èl, muy separados de los pequeños escalones de madera que conducìan hacia su interior.

-¿Ves aquel pabellón?- preguntò Essex al joven tras salir al exterior

-Si-asintiò Alexander

-Esa es la puerta al Niflheim…Dentro de ese pabellón existe una zona de concentración, una zona en la que los Sangre Oscura pueden aplicar sus habilidades psìquicas al màximo. Una de esas habilidades es el desdoblamiento del alma, con ello pueden dejar su cuerpo terrenal en la tierra y tomar posesión de su alma, llegando a lugares invisibles para nuestro cuerpo terrenal.

-¿Quiere decir que pueden controlar el alma como si fuera un cuerpo?-preguntò Alexander sorprendido a la vez que una incierta sensación de miedo le invadìa.

-Exacto. Y no tan solo eso…Existen lugares psìquicos comunes, creados por varias almas, lugares a los que solo pueden acceder si se conectan psíquicamente. Estos lugares son el mejor refugio ante grandes y multitudinarios enemigos asì como traidores, por ello solo pueden acceder almas afines y relacionadas con un gran vìnculo. Por eso el Niflheim es inexpugnable, es un lugar psìquico creado tan solo para los seis miebros de las familias que lo forman; nadie puede averiguar donde se encuentra porque no existe materialmente.

Tras aquella sorprendente revelaciòn para Alexander, este volviò a lanzar una de sus muchas dudas que aùn pervivìan en su cabeza:

-¿Febos me conducirà ante el Niflheim?

-Por supuesto. El consejo le ha ordenado que te presente ante ellos, quieren ver que clase de Sangre Oscura eres. Por ello tu primer objetivo serà llegar a la concentración, tan solo con el dominio de la concentración podràs llegar a dominar las zonas de concentración. No es solo el Niflheim, Alexander, existen otras muchas zonas de concentración en este mundo. No pueden ser reconocidas a simple vista, pero su fuerza se siente en el interior de nosotros.

Alexander trataba de asimilar y resguardar en lo mas profundo de su confundida mente todas aquellas enseñanzas pero sus recuerdos y sus antiguas creencias lo impedìan, creando una confusiòn que le conducìa a la angustia.

-Serà mejor que comiences tu entrenamiento, joven. Son muchas y multiples las habilidades psìquicas que has de aprender, desdoblamiento del alma, del cuerpo, transformación de rostro, control psìquico…y muchas mas que solo aprenderàs con la practica y la sabiduría del tiempo.

Tras unos segundos de reflexiòn, el joven contestò con una nota de desesperaciòn a su instructor:

-¿Y si no puedo?...¿Y si no puedo llegar a la altura de un Sangre Oscura que ha estado aprendiendo desde que era un niño?

-Claro que podràs mi joven discipulo. No he visto ni sentido a nadie con mayor fuerza que la tuya y no me refiero tan solo a tu fuerza fìsica o mental, sino a la espiritual. Nadie puede controlar esa fuerza ni dominarla, pero se que gracias a esa fuerza podràs lograrlo.

Aquellas palabras de Essex fueron un sedante ante el miedo y la angustia de Alexander, el cual se dirigiò junto a Essex a la pequeña y aislada sala de entrenamiento de Fuerza Psìquica.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, su mirada parecìa perderse en le verde tapiz del suelo y su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto. Alexander habìa pasado todo el dìa entrenando con Essex y aun seguìa haciendolo. Essex le habìa enseñado como relajar el cuerpo, como apartar la mente del medio que le rodeaba, como encontrarse a si mismo. Esos eran los principios de la concentración, principios difíciles para la principiante mente del chico, principios que le hicieron caer en el mas absoluto cansancio.

Essex, tras observar como Alexander agotaba sus ùltimas fuerzas, se puso en pie y dio por concluida aquel primer entrenamiento.

-Alexander-decìa Essex pausada y tranquilamente- tienes que olvidarte de lo que una vez fue tu vida, tienes que olvidarte de esos inútiles recuerdos. Esos recuerdos hacen que tu mente se atasque, se suma en una eterna confusiòn entre lo que tienes que obedecer o lo que tienes que aprender. Borra esos recuerdos de tu mente, ahora eres un nuevo Alexander, un nuevo ser.

Estas palabras eran el vivo reflejo del sentimiento del joven, el cual luchaba por deshacerse de esos recuerdos, pero a la vez tenìa miedo de olvidar quien fue realmente.

Essex se marchò con un severo gesto dibujado en la cara, haciendo salir su entrecejo mas de lo normal.

Alexander aun seguìa sentado sobre el verde tapiz del suelo, exhausto y adentràndose en si mismo, adentràndose en el camino que deberìa elegir. Sabìa que aquello no le gustarìa, sabìa que se odiarìa a si mismo por querer olvidar lo que fue en un principio, pero tambièn sabìa que no existìa otra elecciòn y que olvidar su incierto pasado le convertirìa en el nuevo ser que darìa paso a su nuevo futuro.

Aquella elecciòn cambiò su vida por completo. Hasta entonces habìa sido parte de su pasado en el presente de los Sangre Oscura pero ahora se iba a convertir completamente en lo que estaba destinado a ser.

Los dìas pasaban ràpidamente ante Alexander, el cual se encontraba sumido en su entrenamiento. Apenas mantenìa conversación alguna con su preceptor Febos o con algún otro habitante de la mansión asì como las estrictas conversaciones con los otros miembros de la mansión eran cortas y precisas. Aquella vida que se habìa impuesto a si mismo le hizo olvidar quien era y de donde venìa, a pesar de que èl sabìa que nunca podrìa olvidarlo completamente; tambièn aquella vida le habìa hecho madurar de gran manera y formar al Alexander de aquel mundo, al Alexander perteneciente a los Sangre Oscura., un Alexander que empezarìa a vivir un nuevo destino.


End file.
